


That Annoying Curve

by AntaresofJuly



Category: DCU, Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1909716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntaresofJuly/pseuds/AntaresofJuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superman's silly monolog on batman's half smiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Annoying Curve

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [【超人/蝙蝠侠】恼人的弧度（一发完）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887363) by [AntaresofJuly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntaresofJuly/pseuds/AntaresofJuly). 



This is probably not nice to say as a friend, but there is something that kept bothering me: the little curve on the corner of Bruce's mouth when he smiles.

  
It is not like it's homely, gaudy, too frequent or something. On the contrary, it is quite elegant, subtle and very scarce. Usually the smile appears a bit oftener when only the two of us are around, but it always get on my nerves. I really shouldn't think like that. He is my friend, a very good one indeed. Actually, he is my best friend. And I do love him, all those self-sacrificing nobleness, unbreakable will, a mind that can surpass superpowers with ease and so on. I should feel honored that he is willing to show more emotions in front of me. But instead, I just can't stand that little hook on his cheek.

  
Every time I look at it I feel uneasy, without a reason. What's worse, I couldn't even look away. Whenever the corner of Bruce' lips begins to curve upwards ever so slightly ( not even a real smile ), I turn into a pathetic fish dead on the hook.

  
I can't explain it, or control it, which leaves me frustrated, upset, and full of guilt. Why would I hate my best friend's smile? The situation continues until the moment I throw him onto a wall and seize his mouth with mine. In that moment, a revelation dawns on me: I suddenly realize why I hated that damn curve.

  
It is so secretive and filled with allure, subtly and incessantly scratching the edge of my consciousness. Somehow it has hooked into my heart without a notice, but at the same time, always keeps reminding me: "this will never be yours."

  
Except, it is mine now.

  
With a smugness I do not regret, I kissed that annoying/lovely little curve again, and again, and again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the kudos! XDDD


End file.
